


Lost - Side: Hux

by LadyEtcetera



Series: Lost and Found [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Armitage Hux is Overworked, Bye Starkiller we loved you, Character Death...?, F/M, picks up at the end of TFA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEtcetera/pseuds/LadyEtcetera
Summary: After Starkiller, he looked for the one thing he cared the most. You.But he had lost you.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You
Series: Lost and Found [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784167
Kudos: 17





	Lost - Side: Hux

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy, one of the branches! I've got Kylo and Phasma branches too, so please read them too! They're going to be similar-ish, but also not really. I'm thinking of having different kind of plotlines for each of them considering their personalities and skills and positions.
> 
> Still part of the experiment I did. Can be a standalone, but definitely recommended that you read up the first part of the series: MAYDAY.
> 
> (Also, does it help prevent people bashing my articulation if I start the fic by saying English isn't my first language? Asking for a friend)

His years of work, destroyed.

All because of that adult baby’s fixation towards the scavenger.

There was no use dwelling in the past. He had to evacuate. He watched as his stormtroopers stopped at the forest nearby to pick up an injured and unconscious Ren. He remained in the cockpit, watching as his Starkiller Base imploded along with the entire planet.

He felt numb.

Supreme Leader Snoke was not going to be happy about it. And he could already imagine how badly he would react. It was not good. He always hated force users. They always proved to have the temperament of a toddler. There was no way for him to know what was in their minds, yet they would always know what was in his mind. He hated that. He hated feeling vulnerable.

His datapad pinged suddenly. Raising it up and unlocking it, he tapped on the most recent notification (he probably had hundreds. Hux was already dreading the amount of paperwork he had to deal with because of all this mess) and saw that Colonel Datoo had sent him a temporary list of officers and their current statuses. He searched up certain names, the officers whose survival he actually cared about, such as Lieutenant Mitaka, Captain Phasma, and one other person.

You.

Lieutenant Mitaka, he read, had arrived in the Finalizer and had stationed himself in the bridge, presumably relatively unharmed. That was good. He had also read the short blurb beside Captain Phasma’s profile, stating that she had managed to survive after being thrown into the trash compactor. Odd as it seemed, the trash compactor was probably one of the sturdiest parts of the base. He was sure that she would survive. But after searching up your name, he frowned as he read ‘MIA’ on your profile. 

Oh well. Perhaps you were still unaccounted for. After all the headcounts were done and the crews spread out over different battleships, all statuses would be updated and he would know where you were. Everything should be fine. But his instincts said otherwise. And he knew to trust his instincts, it was the one thing that had kept him alive this far, after all.

But it wouldn’t make sense. He was sure you would be evacuated. You were usually stationed near the hangar, after all. You should have had the easiest access to the escape pods or the evacuation shuttles. By all things logical you should have been safe in Finalizer, or even some other place. Who knows. But he just somehow couldn’t shake the feeling that you were not. He felt it through the weird knot in his stomach and the sinking feeling he had, like he just couldn’t move. It was horrifying.

But all he could do was wait. So he did. He focused on his work instead. Finding himself falling back to routine, in which he would order his officers to deal with one thing or other. Watching the medbay staff run around to take care of injured patients. Hearing himself telling a holographic Snoke that he would be in his throne room immediately. Finding himself pacing towards said room.

* * *

After taking a beating from the irate Supreme Leader, Hux retired to his quarters. Enough time had passed. With his aching body he found the strength to sit up on his bed. A droid came to his bedside to serve him the Tarine Tea he had ordered. It was time to get back to paperwork. There was a lot of things to deal with after Starkiller. Supplies would have to be redirected. Equipments and shuttles and the whatnot recalculated. Shifting the command chains in the battleships and bases that were accommodating the Starkiller ‘refugees’. Sighing to himself, Hux picked up his datapad and set to work.

The first thing he noticed out of the hundred-something notifications he had received was from Colonel Datoo, who had sent him another message stating that all crew status had been updated. Finally, he was able to find out once and for all that you were alive, somewhere. He sighed again, but this time in relief… Or was it? He still couldn’t shake off the awful feeling he had. Bracing himself, he opened the file and immediately searched for your name.

**_Captain (Y/n) (L/n) | MIA_ **

It felt like a punch in a gut.

He knew what it meant. Those who were MIA could safely be assumed to be dead. Or defected. Well, he didn’t think it would be the latter. Aside from FN-2187, he was confident that none of his officers could be traitors. Besides, it was you. You were fiercely loyal to the Order, and to him. So no, you wouldn’t have defected.

That meant…

You were dead.

The realisation that you were dead hurt much more than the beating he had taken earlier. Heck, he would even take ten times Snoke’s anger if it meant getting you back.

He noticed that there was a blurb written on your profile as well. With a heavy heart, he tapped it open. It was a whole page detailing the circumstances leading to Starkiller, as told by one of your coworkers, Lieutenant Gauss. He remembered that name. It was featured plenty in the stories you would tell him of your work.

He had read the introduction. But was he willing to read the entire report? He felt sick. He couldn’t. Not like this. Losing Starkiller was bad enough. He couldn’t lose you too.

You were his only light in his darkness. How could he live without you?

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to suggest tags!
> 
> Feedbacks and comments and kudos will be appreciated 100%!


End file.
